In general, refrigerators are home appliances that include main bodies having inner cases and outer cases, storage compartments formed by the inner cases, and cold air supply units which supply cold air to the storage compartments, and store the food freshly.
The temperature of the storage compartment is maintained in a predetermined range desired for storing the food freshly.
Such a storage compartment of the refrigerator is provided with a front opening, and the front opening is sealed by a door at ordinary times so that the temperature of the storage compartment is maintained.
The storage compartment is partitioned into a refrigerator compartment positioned at the right and a freezer compartment positioned at the left by a partition, each of the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment is opened or closed by a refrigerator compartment door or a freezer compartment door rotatably coupled to the main body.
The refrigerator compartment door is provided with a double door structure for optimizing consumer's convenience includes a first door rotatably coupled to the main body and a second door rotatably coupled to the first door, and handles are respectively provided at the first door and the second door to open or close the first door and the second door.
Since the handles are respectively provided at the first door and the second door, when the first door is open or closed, a consumer grips the handle provided at the first door to open or close the first door, and when the second door is open or closed, the consumer grips the handle provided at the second door to open or close the second door.
A gasket magnet, provided at a rear surface of the first door, is provided with a magnetic force greater than a gasket magnet provided at a rear surface of the second door so that when the consumer grips the handle provided at the second door to open or close the second door, only the second door is opened and the first door is maintained in a closed state.
Since the gasket magnet provided at the rear surface of the first door has a relatively greater magnetic force, there is an inconvenience in consumer needs to exert a great force to grip the handle provided at the first door to open the first door.